Sweets
by Niji Erhime
Summary: Hideyoshi is sent on a mission to discover what Nene is cooking in the kitchen! HideyoshixNene fluff


_And now for a little bit of fluff_!**  
**

* * *

**SWEETS**

There was something calming about watching Nene cook. She was so intent on her work that she seemed to be unaware of what was going on around her. She studied the ingredients, tilting her head to one side and then the other, held the measurements up to make sure she had them right, then mixed them in a eager, happy manner. As she was whipping the spoon around in the bowl Hideyoshi came up behind her, peeking over her shoulder. She had been busy most of the afternoon and everyone was wondering what she was making. They had chosen him to find out.

"What are you cooking today...?"

He couldn't even finish his sentence nor attach an endearment to the end to make sure he received an answer when she suddenly spun around, placing her hands over his eyes. "No peeking!" She scolded. "It's a surprise and you are not going to ruin it!"

"But I only..." He attempted again.

"No buts, ands, or ifs. Go now!" She pointed to the way he had come, a determined look on her face that told him she was not going to give him any information.

"Alright." He held his hands up in defeat. "I'll go." Even as he turned around he glanced over his shoulder to see her back to her work, licking her fingers free of whatever ingredient she had just added. He was going to have to come up with another strategy to find out. He was not going to return defeated. Not him. Not Hideyoshi Toyotomi!

He made his way to the door, leaning against the frame, trying to think of what she could be making as he watched her some more. She gave no clues as she continued, beginning to hum to herself. She wiped her hands on the apron she had wrapped around herself, before carefully piling the dirty dishes she had made and moving them to one side. She went to a small bucket, dipping her hands in it before taking a cloth to dry them. A thought came to him and he slipped from the door.

Not even moments later he returned, carefully holding a tea cup in both hands and approached her once more. "Nene." He greeted again, cheerfully, trying to mask his true intentions. "You've been working so hard I brought you a refreshing drink!"

Nene put a smile on her face, but she wasn't as dumb as he would want to believe. She whirled around, making sure he couldn't see what she was doing. "How thoughtful! Did you make it yourself?" She accepted the tea from him.

"Well, actually, it...I...not really." He admitted, dropping his head. How did she always get the truth out of him like that?

"It's alright, I know you still brought it from the heart." She took a sip of the tea. "But you are still not going to find out what I am cooking, Hideyoshi Toyotomi." She warned.

"But Nene..."

"How hard is it for me to make a little surprise and not have anyone find out until I'm ready?" Hideyoshi stood there, thinking, wondering how hard it really was. She placed the empty tea cup in his hands before turning around. "When you figure that out you can come back." She threw the comment over her shoulder as he slumped and turned away.

He wasn't about to give up though, that was something he would never do. He didn't worry about trying to figure out her question as he was determined to find out the answer to his. What would be next? That was the question. He looked at the tea cup in his hand, thinking, before giving a decided nod and set to work in the kitchen himself. He wasn't trying to be overly obvious or make extra sounds or the likes, but not too long after he had begun Nene came over to his corner of the kitchen, a curious tilt to her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked simply enough.

"Cooking." Came his reply as he studied the ingredients in the bowl, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be keeping it a secret and that he was supposed to be finding out what she was making.

"But what?" She placed her hands on the table side by side and leaned forward to look into the bowl. Suddenly a smile came to her face and she looked up at him. "Chawan-mushi!" She let out a squeal.

He couldn't feel upset at how quickly she guessed what he was doing as the excitement shone on her face brilliantly and he couldn't stop the smile spreading onto his face as well. "I thought you might be hungry from all your work."

"Hideyoshi...you are the sweetest person I know!" She pushed herself away from the table, throwing her arms around him in a hug before pulling back. "Now you go ahead and finish lunch and we'll sit and eat together!" She instructed before going back to her side of the counter.

As he stirred the ingredients slowly he glanced over to her once again. "Do you need any help?" He offered, sincere in voice and even in motive. He was beginning to forget others were waiting for him to return, full of information what was going on in the kitchen and why Nene was being so secretive.

"Not at all, dear." She waved a hand dismissively. "It's not all that difficult really. I just want it to be perfect."

"It is always perfect if it is made by your hands." He could tell by her stance that she was blushing, and for a few minutes at a loss for words as she just stood there, holding the spoon in her hand.

"If...if you want...once you set the chawan-mushi on the steamer you can help me." She offered, gaining back her composure after his compliment.

Another smile crossed his face, one that almost felt goofy even to him. For her to ask him left a giddy feeling inside of him. "I would be honoured." He was able to say as he tried to concentrate on his work. He tried not to rush, wanting the meal to be just right, and to not let Nene think he was trying to hurry just to see what she was doing. He actually had decided it didn't matter that the others would be wondering where he was or why they hadn't heard from him. If they wanted to know what was going on they could try to sneak into the kitchen themselves!

He set the steamer going and moved the large pot over to it, finally dusting his hands off before joining Nene over at the counter. "It's all set and will be ready in just a little bit." He informed her. "How can I help you?"

"First you have to put on an apron." She pointed to a folded cloth on the edge of the counter.

"But...why?" He thought it was a bit of an odd request as he had just finished making lunch without wearing one.

"Because if you don't you'll make a mess of yourself." Nene explained matter of fact. It wasn't an argument, if he wanted to help he would wear it. "And if you don't I really won't need your help." She added just in case he didn't understand her.

Hideyoshi stood in place for just a few moments before taking the folded garment in his hand. Nene was full of tricks and very stubborn and if she didn't get her way he would be ordered out of the kitchen with little doubt. As he went to put the apron on she gave a squeal of delight before coming around and helping him tie it properly. She clapped her hands. "Now see! You can help me!"

He followed her over the counter she had been working so hard at and noted several little boxes all packaged up neatly, next to these was a board covered in delicate sweets shaped to represent all forms of flowers. His eyes widened at the work she had been doing. "Wagashi!"

Nene's cheeks grew pink. "Everyone has been working so hard I thought they deserved a little something special. It's the least I could do."

"Nene..." He leaned down, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you." He decided she was right and everyone could wait to find out what the surprise was until she was done.

* * *

_Quick translation for those that don't know - _

wagashi - sweets

Chawan-mushi - egg custard

_- Niji_


End file.
